Near You
by NobleSpaceman
Summary: One-Shot. It's senior year, not that Sam Evans could care. When he starts failing school his best friend Blaine steps in and takes him to the only person he could think of that could help. SAMCEDES, Blam!friendship, Blacedes!friendship. Set during Season four.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N I don't know if this is any good, but it's been stuck in my head for a while.

Also, rated T but please note it's a high T as it does have a tiny bit of swearing and some suggestive themes...I just thought it would be a bit of overkill to mark it as M :)

S&M

Sam Evans had once wondered if it was possible to love to people at once. Mercedes had chuckled and said that she had once read somewhere that if you think you in love with a second person then you were never in love with the first person to begin with. She thought Johnny Depp had said that, but wasn't sure. He got distracted by the name and remembered to show her his Jack Sparrow impersonation. She had laughed so hard that he completely forgot why he had even bought it up in the first place.

Then she had left and that was hard, especially since it was him that helped her to be able to leave in the first place. Mercedes was adamant that there was no point having a long distance relationship. It would hurt too much and he should focus on his schooling. This was maybe the fourth time since New York she had denied him. Sam had always thought that it was her insecurities talking. Yet Sam had to accept that maybe it was more than that. He had proved himself time and time again…he had _moved _for her. How could she question his love? When she left the Hummel's home he decided to just leave her in the past then. He was in high school. He didn't need this crap. He decided to make an effort with the new kids, an attempt to make a go of senior year.

It works, kind of

Mercedes was still always on his mind and it didn't help that they were still Facebook friends. Anytime they both happened to be online at the same time, the little green light glowed at him tortuously. Then one day she sent him a Facebook message asking him how he was. He never replied. He knew she could see that he had read it and a small, sad part of him hoped that that had hurt her. It was only fair since she had taken his heart across the country and didn't have the decency to mail it back.

Then Brittney happened.

He had always found the blonde hot and he definitely liked to imagine what it had looked like when she made out with Santana. They had never really spoken though and Sam had never tried to correct that. Mostly because he was so into Mercedes it was hard to think of anyone else. He saw instantly that Brittney was falling apart. She seemed to be showing everything that he was feeling on the inside. He wondered then if Mercedes had a point. Brittney and Santana were in a long distance relationship and it was clearly killing her. He didn't really linger on that thought though. Santana broke up with Brittney and Sam stepped up to the plate and was there for her. Then they kissed and that was nice. Then they had sex and that was nice too. When their relationship status changed on Facebook, Sam stopped seeing Mercedes online. Sam just kissed Brittney again and decided not to care.

Out of the woodwork Blaine suddenly became his best friend. The dude was cool. They bonded over the fact that they had made a major transition for someone they thought they had loved but now couldn't quite see the point. Well, Sam never told Blaine that, but he knew Blaine could work it out. Blaine didn't like Brittney much. Not that he would ever say that to Sam. Sam knew though because Blaine was kind of like Mercedes in the sense that their faces would reveal nearly every though they had. Sam didn't call him out on it; he just made up a system. He would hang out with Blaine and Tina all day at school and most afternoons as well and then hang out with Brittney after dinner. Everybody stayed happy.

Mercedes started visiting. She'd glow a bit harder every time she arrived. Sam hated her for it, especially since he seemed to get greyer and greyer every time their eyes met.

"Wait you dated Mercedes?"

Marley was nice. Sam didn't know how else to describe her, she was just another bland kid with a good voice that Shuester liked. She was fascinated that one of her idols had dated Sam.

"How did you find out?"

He knew he sounded gruff and Marley kind of recoiled. Damn he hated himself.

"Was it a secret Sam?"

Unique sassed, defending Marley and Sam just shrugged. Sam had been the one to pick up Mercedes last year when she went to support Unique. She had walked Mercedes to his truck and had gushed at how cute they were. Unique had never bought up the connection, till now. Sam reckoned it had something to do with the way Brittney kept confusing Unique and Mercedes. Why should he correct her? No-one said anything when she thought the white board was a time portal. Why was this any different? He looked to Blaine for support, who was carefully avoiding his eyes.

"No, just don't see the point of bringing it up now"

"He moved from Kentucky to be with her!"

Unique squealed out and Sam cringed.

"Mercedes told me that it's how she knew they were soul mates"

Marley cooed and Blaine smirked and Sam wanted to know when the hell Mercedes was sprouting this garbage to Unique when she damn right knew that he was with Brittney now.

"When did she tell you that?"

Unique looked Sam up and down, like Sam was scum and Sam fought back every urge to punch her in the face.

"We talked a lot before she moved to the City of Angels. We still talk sometimes now. You used to be her favorite topic"

Sam's heart burned on the _used to be_.

He blew off plans with Blaine after school and fled straight to his laptop. Opening up Facebook he wrote her a new message. He was officially a banned topic for her to discuss with mutual friends. She had no right to be bringing up the past when it was dead and buried. He knew it was an overreaction, but he needed her to know that he wasn't that boy that left his family for her. They weren't soul mates. He hit send and two hours later saw that she had read it. She never replied.

Sam kind of gave up on life after that. He was failing school…like really failing. Mr Hummel was sick and Sam really started feeling like an intruder. So he stayed at Brittney's one night and never went back. It was easy to get away with stuff at Brittney's, so he started drinking. Not a lot, just enough to make the day seem a little smoother. Blaine would slide him gum the days he went a little bit too hard and tried to convince him to move in with him and his family. Admittedly a part of Sam wanted to say yes.

Everything kind of changed when Sue Sylvester bought a gun to school. He dreamt of those moments for weeks after. He felt betrayed by his mind. Nothing confuses a person like the thoughts they have when they think they are about to die, especially when they survived. He decided that he loved Brittney, which was a plus. So that meant that he never really loved Mercedes. It was like exactly how she said. If you fall in love with a second person, you never really love the first person anyway.

He was a man in love now, so he didn't need to drink anymore. Well maybe, just not as much. He knew Blaine had cottoned on and when Sam had gotten the lowest SAT score the school had ever seen, Blaine took things into his own hand.

He flew them to L.A.

With a duffle bag each they turned up to Mercedes Jones' apartment. Sam could help but smile. Not because he was excited to see Mercedes, but because he knew she would take Blaine to the carpet when he told her their plan. That meant that they would be on the first plane back home and could start pretending this weekend never happened.

She wasn't home, so they just sat on the floor and waited. Blaine went over his great idea over and over again but Sam didn't care so he didn't listen. Mercedes wasn't going to let them move in. No way in hell. Half an hour later Mercedes jogged up her stairs and saw them. She gasped so hard, it knocked the wind out of her. Sam laughed about stupid she looked.

As predicted Mercedes said there was no way in hell she would ever let them move in. Blaine didn't turn off the charm though. He emphasised that he had already been accepted early to UCLA, so he'd be moving out here anyway. Mercedes looked pointedly at Sam and Sam didn't care much for that look. Blaine just smiled and mentioned that when a teacher brings a gun to school, they make allowances. Sam would be able to finish his school by distance. Sam chuckled darkly at that. He could barely pass with a teacher in a classroom. Blaine was just sugar coating the fact that he was a drop out.

Sam decided to take this moment to tell Mercedes how much he didn't want to live with her. How he had a girlfriend back home and that this was a waste of time. Mercedes made a point to ignore them and entered her apartment, slamming the door in their face. Blaine quickly rounded on Sam. According to Blaine, he was sick. His drinking wasn't cute and that he was completely destroying any chance of a fresh start. Sam pushed Blaine, Blaine pushed him back and then suddenly it was game on and they were rolling around in the hallway.

The water was unneeded Sam thought, as he sat drenched on Mercedes couch. She had tipped a bowl of water on the fighting boys and hurled them into her apartment, fuming. They had snapped apart and listened politely to her rant about how stupid they were. Sam just glared at Blaine, mentally telling him that on the flight home they weren't siting together.

Blaine pleaded their case and Sam decided to get straight to the point.

"She heard you outside Blaine. She wouldn't have been able to help herself and I bet she was listening at the door. Yes I drink now, yes I'm failing school…. Oh please take us in oh Great Saviour Mercedes"

Sam had gotten a slap for the cheek and Mercedes stormed off to what he was guessing her bedroom. Blaine chased after her and Sam turned on the T.V.

That night he was sleeping beside Blaine on a blow up mattress and he found out there was no ticket home. Sam had no idea what Blaine had said to Mercedes but they were all roommates now. Sam commented that it was only Blaine and Mercedes that were roommates as he would be going back to Lima. Blaine just replied that there was no ticket home and if Sam wanted to go back to Lima he would have to get it himself. Sam had punched a wall. Mercedes pretended she was pissed, but Sam knew she was scared. He had looked at the hole that he had made and felt a little scared too.

When they got up the next morning, Blaine and Mercedes had all these magical plans of buying Blaine and him a king single bed each. Sam had fifty dollars to his name and plus owning a bed would make this whole arrangement permanent and that was the last thing he wanted. Blaine insisted that it was graduation gift from his parents. Sam didn't doubt that the Anderson would do something lavish like that, but they had already paid for this plane ticket as a graduation present. Also, Sam wasn't even going to be graduating. Sam argued that he would sleep on the air bed and Mercedes just shrugged and said fine. Sam had taken to ignoring her again and she wasn't in any way shape of form trying to rectify that. She disappeared to change and Blaine gave him 'the look' but Sam just flopped on the couch and flicked on the TV. Screw their shopping day.

When Mercedes finally came out, she looked ready for action. She had black converse low-cut sneakers, denim shorts and a red t-shirt with Ohio State stretched across her chest. Blaine couldn't really pull off casual wear as well as she could, but Sam noted that he had his gingham print bowtie on which meant he was ready for hard work. Sam just rolled his eyes, they were so lame. He was glad he wasn't making the trip to IKEA purely based on the fact that he would have to fight of people that would try and beat them up. They said their goodbyes and when the front door shut Sam shut off the TV. He needed a drink.

Mercedes liked wine apparently, but Sam went for the vodka that was sitting above the fridge. It had a bow around it and looked like a gift. It was unopened but Sam wasn't worried, the clear liquid could be easily disguised with water. After two shots, no chaser Sam was feeling his anxiety disappear. Half a bottle later and he was feeling even better. Damn Blaine, damn Mercedes, damn Los Angeles and damn the fact that he had been gone from Lima over forty eight hours and no one had even noticed.

It took him two hours till he completely snapped. He had been googling flights and his blood pressure just blew out. Plane tickets were so damn expensive. Blaine had essential trapped him here. He couldn't even remember why he got on to the plane in the first place. If he hadn't gotten into Blaine's stupid car, then he wouldn't be here. He took a deep sip of his drink and his brain betrayed him yet again. He had wanted to see Mercedes. It was that thought that had him trashing the apartment.

Mercedes didn't want him. Mercedes had never wanted him. She was out here living in a nice apartment wearing Ohio State t-shirts and he was in Lima, miserable. Why was life so cruel?

When Blaine and Mercedes returned home, laughing with two flat packs between their hands they found him curled up on Mercedes bed. He barely registered their reaction to the mess. He had been crying so hard that he was only just breathing. He could hear Blaine whispering to Mercedes and Mercedes crying. This was the lowest. This felt more painful than thinking he was going to die. He slept between Blaine and Mercedes and when he woke up, he started to cry again.

It took him the whole day to clean up the apartment. No one spoke. Around midday Blaine passed him a sandwich and he just nodded in thanks. Mercedes had had enough about five and she slipped into hard ball mode. The wine was poured out, the vodka was poured out and the scales were binned. He was banned from eating supplements and protein bars and his exercise would be monitored. Sam couldn't believe what a cow she was being, but stayed silent. Clearly she was just jealous at how fit he had gotten.

To his absolute disgust, Blaine had bought him a bed. He wanted to vomit at the sight of it. Then Mercedes had the nerve to ask him to help put them together. They three worked together quietly till Sam had had enough.

"How's your long distance relationship going? Especially how dead against them you were not too long ago?"

Mercedes was slightly stunned by the accusation

"What are you talking about Sam? I'm not in a long distance relationship!"

He pointed to her shirt

"So can buy Ohio State t-shirts out this way, can you? You just went out one day and bought it at random and then decided to wear it all the time. Ok I get it. You are with Shane; you don't have to rub it in my face"

She tugged at the shirt and ripped it off her body, throwing at him. Everything from the last year was bubbling to the surface.

"Yes, ok…this was a gift from Shane, but look in my wardrobe. I was sent a Louisiana one from Santana and a NYADA on from Rachel…it's what friends do! Shane and I have remained friends because he isn't a stuck up, self-involved jerk like you who has to pretend his exes never existed"

Sam looked down at the shirt that was in his hands and ripped it. Mercedes was panting in front of him in a white singlet and Sam hated her. Hated everything she made him feel.

"I know you exist! I. Live. With. You"

Mercedes burst into tears and dropped to the floor. Blaine jumped over the half put together beds and wrapped his arms around her.

"Go out for a bit Sam. Cool off"

Sam was about to leave, the sight of Mercedes crying leaving was leaving him breathless. He made it to the door when she called him back.

"No Sam, you need to hear this. I don't know why you turned into this person that I don't know, or what made you so mad but enough! You come here for a fresh start and I let you in despite my better judgement because I thought I knew the man that you were. You come in, you barely looked at me, to trash my home, treat me like venom and you still expect my help? I get it, you're sad, you're pissed off but that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk!"

"You don't even come close to knowing what I'm going through Mercedes. I have ignored you this year have I? Well you damn well deserved it! This last eighteen months have been hell, Mercedes. Hell. You were the only freaking beacon of light and then you up and left me with no promises. Yeah long distance is hard, but we could have made it work! We would have!"

Blaine and Mercedes blinked up at him and he needed a drink. The admission had been a surprise even to him.

"Rachel, Finn, Santana, Britney, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Tina…."

She began listen and Sam just shook his head

"They didn't have one fifth of what we had. What makes us different is that we don't live in a fairy tale were everything is perfect. Our first date was on a fold out bed in a dirty motel room my whole family was living in. We never tried to be perfect and that's what makes us different! Damn it Mercedes, when we thought that Shooter was roaming around the school, I lost it. I lost it because I would die a liar and I would die without you. Do you know how shocking that is? To have that thought? Too need someone that much? Everyone leaves me! Everyone thinks I can handle things on my own, but I can't! I'm not strong and I'm not special!"

He crumpled to the floor, all the energy sagged from his body. Despite all the angry she still carried herself to his side.

"You are strong Sam. You have just been strong for too long. You're in L.A now and this is your fresh start.

Blaine and I are your family. We are here to support you, help you finish school and help you be what you want to be. That means you have to help us too. You have to tell me what it is you want and I'll give anything to make it happen"

His eyes met hers and she rubbed the tears away that fell from them.

"I want to graduate. I go the lowest SAT scores the school had ever seen. I want to do better"

Mercedes nodded slower

"We can do it Sam"

It took a whole fortnight for his parents to realise that he wasn't in Lima. Sam was kind of surprised that it had taken them that long to piece it together, since he spoke to them nearly every third day. They had sent Burt money, but he had told him that Sam had being living with the Anderson's. That's when the Anderson had kindly informed them that their son was living in L.A with Blaine and Mercedes. Mr and Evans had blown up their son's phone demanding answers. Blaine found himself with a couple phone calls as well, considering that his parents were under the impression that the Evans was aware that their oldest son was moving. The Skype session had been uncomfortable. His parents didn't care that his friends were home and happily berated him via the internet. Mercedes was hiding in her room, scared to be yelled at to. Blaine sat beside him stoically. It had been his idea after all and he deserved to be yelled at too.

After the tears and the yelling, his parents actually ended up being cool. He wasn't dropping out of high school, he was safe and he was also freshly eighteen. Sam had internally breathed a sigh of relief because for a moment there he thought he'd be sent back to Kentucky. He had been in L.A officially for two weeks and well….he liked it. He was on top of his school work and gearing up to retake the SAT, he was working part time at a Juice Bar three blocks away and even though he had only had three shifts he was liking the money. Blaine had used some of his family contacts to get a job at a local law firm. He was pretty much just shredding confidential documents and making tea but a foot in the door was a foot in the door. Mercedes was working full time at the studio and studying by distance. They had quickly fallen into a routine and despite everyone still walking on eggshells around Sam; everyone seemed to be getting along.

Life was weird, but when Blaine bought home a photo he had printed at work of the three of them eating Pad Thai on the couch it kinda felt a little perfect.

Then Mercedes needed a date for some album event. She needed to network she kept repeating as she typed fanatically at her laptop one evening trying to complete an assignment. Coco Monde had been just like her, three months ago. Now she had been offered studio time. Coco Monde was a stuck up bitch but the girl networked and got herself out there. Sam had been hearing about Coco Monde for the last three days and offered to take her if it would shut her up.

She was grateful, but Blaine was already taking her.

Sam knew not to be jealous of Blaine. Of course he wasn't jealous of Blaine! Sam had a beautiful blonde girlfriend back home who was frequently sending him topless pictures. He was fine! He was in love! If he even seemed the slightest bit jealous it was because he would been missing out on a party, not because he wasn't Mercedes date. Blaine stressed about what to wear for three days. Sam decided to take up more shifts to avoid the fashion show that seemed to be constantly happening in the living room. Mercedes wanted them to look like they hadn't tried hard, but they were trying….trying wayyy to hard.

He was sleepy and smelt of mandarins when he returned home on day five of Blaine's fashion freak out. He could hear music from behind the closed door. He was pretty sure it was Prince. When he walked in he actually gasped. The living room looked like some fabric bomb had blown up. Shirts, pants, dresses, shoes….everything was draped over all the furniture. Blaine was on the coffee table singing and dancing, which Sam was shocked Mercedes even allowed considering she nearly sliced his head off when he used a cup without a coaster on the thing. He was wearing some shirt that he hoped was Mercedes and a pair of tight pants that Sam had tried to hide on him more times than he could count. Mercedes was more under-dressed…as in she wasn't wearing much at all. She was rolling around laughing in a pair of purple boy short underwear and an oversize tee he was sure he had made for her as joke when he took Stacey and Stevie to Colour Me Mine as a rare treat. Mercedes noticed him first and beckoned him over. He nervously joined her on the couch, careful not to look at her thighs and raised his eyebrows at Blaine's performance. Undeterred by Sam's lack of excitement, he took his bow anyway and launched himself onto the pair. Mercedes squealed and Sam let himself laugh, pushing the weight of the boy off them. Blaine sighed dramatically and got off them, standing up to turn down the music.

"What the frack is going on?"

Sam asked calmly. Very calmly considering Blaine's sudden bear hug had accidentally pulled him and Mercedes physically closer together. The feel of her arm on his was confusing to say the least.

"Fashion show"

Blaine said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know what I'm wearing"

Blaine added proudly and turned to inspect himself in the mirror that had been dragged from Mercedes room. Mercedes groaned beside him and stood up, inspecting all the abandon dresses.

Sam froze when she casually lifted up the t shirt and let it drop to the floor, leaving her in her sports bra. Her body had changed so much since he had last seen it like that. She had become more womanly that's for sure, with a more defined waist. She slipped on a black white printed dress and struggled with the zip at the back. Sam glanced at Blaine, but he was too focused on his hair to care. So he stood up and helped her out. Their hands touched as the both fiddled for the zip and Mercedes jumped in surprised at his sudden presences.

Prom night, prom night, prom night

That's the only word Sam had running though his head as he slowly dragged the zip up. They had done all the cliques and rented a room. It wasn't fancy and they were definitely not virgins but it had been special and intense and also the last time they had made love. They had showered and Sam had helped her get back into her dress. She had complained that it felt uncomfortable putting it back on and that he had ruined her hair. Yet she was grinning and so was he, so the zip travelled all the way back down and they went for it again.

That was a memory though now. One that was very much tainted by the fact that it was only a couple of days later she had admitted that she didn't want a long distance relationship.

Mercedes thanked him and joined Blaine at the mirror. She wasn't sure but Blaine loved it. Sam watched as she fiddled with the hem.

"You look great Cedes"

Mercedes eyes met his in the mirror and Sam wondered if the emotion swirling in her eyes was from the compliment or the use of her old nickname. Blaine side hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, getting all her attention again and Sam really wanted to kill his ex-best friend.

Sam found himself that weekend watching old Star Trek episodes in the living room. A frown painted on his face. Mercedes and Blaine had disappeared in a flit of giggles and perfume off to this album thing and Sam had wished her luck. The whole night had got him thinking, what was he going to do with his life? Between Mercedes and Blaine he was passing school, but no colleges would even look at his transcript. He thought of all the advice that he had given all this friends last year. Do something that makes you happy, you can do it; I believe it you…..

He felt the demons slowly returning. There was nothing to drink in the apartment but he was smart and could source some with his fake i.d. It would completely destroy any progress he had made with Blaine and Mercedes, but damn then he could have one night off from completely freaking about his future. Before he made any destructive decisions his phone rang. It was Brittney…his girlfriend…the one that he always forgot about.

"Hey baby"

He cooed into the phone, kind of excited to hear her voice.

"Hey Sam-Sam…guess what! I have news"

Sam smiled at her tone, she seemed excited. This is what he needed, a little bit of positivity. Not all the self-assessment Blaine and Mercedes made him do.

"I got in to MIT and I want to break up!"

"Oh, ok"

Sam just hung up after that.

Mercedes and Blaine were tipsy when they got home, but were pretending they weren't because that would be offensive to Sam. Well at least that's what he gathered from Blaine's rambling. Sam couldn't give two craps if they drank or not, but quickly assured them that he wasn't offended.

"I have an audition Sammy. An audition"

Sam grinned and fist pumped the air. He quietly realised that maybe he should have acted that excited at his girlfriend's big news, but decided not to dwell on that.

"She was amaze balls Sammy. Amaze balls. She worked that room like it was it was on fire!"

Sam kinda faulted on Blaine's expression, but assumed it must be positive,

"Awesome Cede! Knew you could do it!"

Then Blaine looked at Mercedes and Mercedes looked at Blaine and guilt oozed from their pores. Sam stopped smiling. They were hiding something.

"We did something Sammy"

Mercedes whispered and Sam closed his eyes. If they had kissed…Sam didn't care how gay Blaine was…if they had kissed Sam would happily kick them out the apartment. He clenched his fist.

"We might have got you an internship at the label…in the arts department. We showed him some of your macaroon art and other stuff I had I my phone…."

Blaine said and Sam was floored

"It was Mercedes idea. I was showing her some of the stuff that you did in school and she snatched it out of my hand and started showing the dude that did Coco's album cover…"

Sam looked to Mercedes for confirmation that what Blaine was saying was true.

"You got me here Sam, just thought it was time to return the favor"

He pulled his crazy roommates, friends and family into a massive hug. Things might be ok.

Being and intern sucked hard. Sam had all these visions of just sitting around making great art but it was more watching other people do stuff why he cleaned up and made coffees. The plus side was that he got to watch Mercedes sing and they sometimes got to have lunch together. He got the feeling that she felt the same as him, but they were paying their dues and had to suck it up. It kind of reminded him of that time between Prom the first time and New York. She'd come to hang out on his work breaks and they would talk about rubbish in her car before he was due back. It had been a good time.

Now they weren't trying to get to know each other and mainly talked about what they would have dinner.

Life kept rolling along and the suddenly two months had passed.

Finding out that he had passed high school hadn't been as exciting as he thought it would be. He worked at the label, worked at the juice bar and then came home to find his diploma on the table. Mercedes had cried and taken a photo of him and Blaine holding their certificates up. She put it on Instagram with the hash tags #soproud #mybabies #graduates #highschool #winners #totalbabes

Sam liked the last one the best.

Mercedes and Blaine wouldn't let him not celebrate and Sam kinda felt bad because Blaine was graduating too. So Mercedes made a reservations at some place where dressing up was mandatory. They toasted with soda and Mercedes made them recall all their favourite high school moments. Blaine then wanted to make a speech, so naturally he clinked the side of the can and stood up.

"Last year if someone told me I'd be living in L.A with Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones I would have forced them to sit down and tell me the story of how it happened because it sounded like it would be a good one. Turns out it was a heart clincher, but I wouldn't take it back for the world. Sam the last two months have been a wind whirl but it was worth it to see you smiling the way you are smiling tonight. Mercedes, I want to take this moment to apologise to you. I'm sorry that I'm not sorry for turning up at your door with Sam"

Mercedes laughed and pulled him down back to his seat.

"You're making a scene Blaine! Here is how you make a toast"

She raised her can and the boys followed suit

"To Sam and Blaine, I am so proud of how you accomplished all that you have this year. To graduating high school!"

They clinked glasses and cheered and Sam cleared his throat.

"Since we are all making toasts…..I just wanted to say…thanks….and that I'm really sorry…..and that I love you both"

The clinked glasses quietly and Mercedes excused herself

"She is going to cry. What you said was really beautiful"

Blaine said quietly and Sam sighed. He hadn't said it for tears; he had said it because it needed to be said. He adjusted himself in his seat and Blaine gave him a pointed look.

"Urgh fine, I'm going!"

Sam loitered around the ladies room door, watching Blaine fiddle with his phone at the table. He sighed and rested his back on the door. Moments later Mercedes appeared and she jumped in surprise at the sight of Sam.

"The men's are on the other side"

She said, totally confused

"I know; I just wanted to see that you were ok. I didn't mean to upset you"

Mercedes smiled and gripped his hand.

"You apologised….finally that's all I have ever wanted"

Sam returned her smile and didn't let go of her hand as they walked to the table.

On a rare Friday they all had the day off and Mercedes was adamant that they do something touristy. Sam had never been to Hollywood before and with this knowledge they all caught the bus straight to the Sunset strip. It was crammed with people but they managed to get a photo on all their favourite stars. Blaine wanted to splurge on the Circus Du Soleil but Mercedes was adamant that there was no way she was going to enter the Kodak Theatre in black denim shorts. So they settled for lunch at Hooters instead. Sam took a hilarious photo of Blaine and the Hooters waitress that was definitely ending up on Facebook. They were laughing and eating and then Sam watched some dude check out Mercedes as she stood up to reach over the table to swat Blaine.

He tried not to let it bother him. Clearly he was annoyed as he was against men objectifying women. Sam decided to let Mercedes know and told her that if she wanted he would have a word with him. Mercedes just rolled her eyes and reminded him that he himself had pretty much drooled on their server so clearly he had no problem objectifying women. Plus, she liked how she looked in shorts now and welcomed the compliment. Blaine had laughed at them both and asked if it would be funny if he checked them in on Facebook.

For the rest of the day, Sam was very aware of the looks Mercedes was gaining. Especially from tourist fathers who definitely should have kept their eyes to their children and wives. Mercedes didn't seem to either notice or care and continued up the street stopping for photos at random stars.

They were exhausted when the bus finally pulled in at their stop. It was dark now and they were hungry again but nobody could be bothered to cook.

"Nothing fried!"

Mercedes called out as she made her way to her room, as the boys poured over takeaway menus

"Does Mercedes like kebabs?"

Blaine asked Sam and Sam shrugged.

"Cedes do you like kebabs?"

He called out, walking toward her room

"What?"

She called back through the closed door. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the handle

"I said do you like ke-"

He let out a yelp at the sight of practically naked Mercedes, in the middle of taking of her bra.

"Sam!"

She screamed and Sam slammed the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He called out through the door. A few seconds later the door was yanked open and Mercedes stood blushing hard in a pair of sleep shorts and her NYADA shirt. She raised her hand to silence him.

"Don't worry about it; it's not as if you didn't see anything your tongue hasn't been on. Yes I eat kebabs"

Sam nodded dumbly and called out to Blaine that yes, she'll have a kebab.

Blaine had decided that Mercedes had the right idea of changing into comfort clothes for dinner and left the pair alone in the living room. Sam was half watching tv and half thinking about what Mercedes had said. It was true…his tongue had been there before…

Mercedes reached over and took the remote from him and switched the tv off.

"Ok clearly you aren't going to get over it"

Sam looked at her blushing

"I saw you naked Cedes like less than five minutes ago. Can I be awkward about it for like a good hour?"

Mercedes chuckled and flicked the TV back on.

Sam got asked out by a girl from the Juice bar and had no idea what to do.

"You have been on a date before right?"

Mercedes asked cheekily as they said at the coffee table completing a puzzle.

"Why are you acting like a little girl about it? Just say yes and take her out"

Sam hadn't expected this to be her reaction. He wasn't really sure why he had told her in the first place. Whatever, he took out the cute girl and when he came home Mercedes bedroom door was closed. He tapped on in and she said to come in. He opened the door to find her in bed, with her laptop. She shut the lid and smiled at him.

"How was the date?"

He shrugged and sat at the end of the bed.

"It was ok. She is nice, she thinks my internship is cool"

"It is cool Sam, very cool. I heard that DJ Dizzy liked your mock up?"

Sam smiled and nodded

"Yeah, I mean I got totally ribbed for even showing him my stuff, but it was worth it"

Mercedes smiled

"It took me months to gain the courage to talk to anyone about my projects Sam. Sometimes I wished I had half your confidence"

"I thought you thought it was cockiness"

Mercedes laughed and laid back on her pillows

"Yeah it was a little bit of that too"

Sam traced the crazy print on her doona with his finger. They sat there in silence but Sam didn't want to go. So she beckoned him to sit beside her and she resumed the movie she had been watching.

Mercedes and Blaine were being secretive. The three of them had become so busy that they only saw each other in the evenings, granted Sam not working the afternoon shift at the Juice Bar. He guessed that meant that Mercedes and Blaine were spending more alone time together. Normally he wouldn't have thought about it, but they were sharing all these looks around the place and it was driving Sam insane.

He tried to corner her at the studio but he wasn't as cool as he thought he was and she brushed him off right away. Sam thought of a second plan of attack. Blaine was weaker, he'd be easier prey. Blaine was sleeping like a baby when he returned from the Juice Bar that night. Mercedes had left overs for him in the fridge but dinner would have to wait. He had a best friend to interrogate.

Sam ripped the covers off Blaine, who woke with a stuttering start.

"Shh…you'll wake Mercedes"

Apparently Mercedes liked a guy, some mutual friend that she and Blaine magically shared. Sam just shrugged off the information and got ready for bed. He was half asleep when he realised he hadn't had dinner.

Mercedes had another album event and since Sam was now part of the label, Mercedes thought it would be a good idea for him to go with her and network as well. Sam agreed, secretly wondering if they would strip down in the living to try on clothes again.

They didn't.

Mercedes and Blaine picked out Sam's outfit and he was stuck wearing a borrowed shirt of Blaine's and a tie Mercedes had bought on sale at H&M. Mercedes was wearing some orange contraption that Blaine apparently had convinced her to buy. Sam found it hard to engage in conversation with his roommates because the idea that Mercedes might sleep with another man was kind of a tough pill to swallow, especially now that he had allowed himself to fall back in love with her.

He couldn't really pin point the exact moment that he realised. Maybe it was while she was helping him study? Or when she made him his favourite cheesy chicken just because? Or maybe he had deluded himself into thinking that he didn't. Johnny Depp or who ever had been right when he said that if you fall in love with a second person, you never loved the first. He could never love Brittney, because really it had always been Mercedes. His concerns still stood though and they had exactly the same problem they did however months ago. Sam was willing to lay everything down on the line, Mercedes wasn't.

When they arrived at the function, Sam kept on the lookout for any guy that Mercedes was in love with. He was pretty sure that she worked with him. Mercedes worked the room, comfortably introducing herself to people. Blaine was right; the girl could work the room. She had been getting auditions with mangers throughout the months but none of them had felt right. Sam had hoped though; she had regular work, which had to be a good sign that her own album would happen any time now.

Mercedes asked him to dance and that helped him loosen up. He stopped worrying about this mystery guy and focused on Mercedes. He allowed his hands to slip down to her waist and pulled her in that little bit closer. He took a photo on them and she insisted that he'd turn the screen so she could see herself. He obliged and then posted the photo to instagram with the hashtags #massivealbumlaunch #lifeamongesthestars #practicallyfamous #hotfood #hotterdate

He watched Mercedes check her phone and knew that smile was for him.

Blaine blamed the fact that Sam had stopped wearing shirts around the apartment for the reason Sam was sick. Sam didn't care the reason; he just wanted to live through the week. His chest was so congested he worried that he would choke on his phlegm during the night and insisted that Blaine check on him every hour while he slept. Blaine had obliged but then Sam yelled at him when he accidently woke Sam up during his check. Blaine kicked him out into the living room.

Spread on the couch, Nurse Mercedes decided to take pity on him and under her watch he became more hopeless than ever. She was making him breathe in eucalyptus oil and hot water and mopped his forehead while he napped. Blaine stood in the kitchen rolling his eyes at the pair.

Sam watched her putter around asking if he needed another blanket or if he wanted her to get Blaine to go out and get some of that kiwi juice he had become so addicted to. He said yes to both and listened happily as Mercedes ordered Blaine out of the house. It was then he came to realise that that was Mercedes version of big gestures. She didn't move towns, or jump in without thinking first. That didn't make her less in love or insecure. It just made her Mercedes, the person who grounded him. Too bad she was in love with this mystery guy. Sam sat up, so Mercedes could sit down and he rested his head on her lap. They watched daytime TV and Sam couldn't believe how close they were to being together any way.

It took four days after getting better for Mercedes to kiss him. She was so shy about it, Sam wondered if it was her first kiss. Then he realised that that was stupid because her first kiss had been some guy named Leon that she went to church with. Then he realised that he was even sillier because he had it on good authority that she had definitely done more than kiss in her lifetime. She had raced home to tell him that she had finally done it. Mr Hudson Tem loved her! She was signed as a soloist under his authority. He high fived her and she laughed and they kind of danced around and then she pulled on his shirt and they kissed. They pulled apart, laughed and then kissed again.

Sam made reservations for a restaurant and he and Blaine wore collared shirts. Mercedes was glowing and it was infectious. Sam was gave Blaine till the mains came before he burst into tears with happiness. Blaine insisted on a making a toast and Mercedes agreed as long as he stayed sitting down. It ended up being Mercedes who cried and Blaine made the waiter take their photo. Sam couldn't stop laughing. He was actually so happy he was laughing at nothing. Mercedes was a signed artist, Blaine would be starting at UCLA, next stop law school and he hadn't told anyone yet but D.J Dizzy was obsessed with this album cover idea.

Mercedes gripped his hand under the table and Blaine told them that they weren't fooling anyone. Sam slapped their entwined hands on the table and Blaine took another photo of their grip on his phone. He posted it on Instagram with the hashtags #finally #orderrestored #kismet #samcedesforever

S&M

Hope you liked it!  
(Also not sure if anyone of you guys are following A Mother's Guilt but expect an update soon! Sorry for how long it is taking x)


End file.
